shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Elsanna
Elsanna is the family ship between Elsa and Anna from the Disney and Once Upon A Time fandoms. Canon Frozen As children, Elsa and Anna were very close and they enjoyed having fun in the ice and snow that Elsa creates with the magical ability she was born with, up until Elsa had accidently struck Anna in the head with her ice magic when she slipped on her own ice while trying to create a plies of snow of her sister to hand on, as Anna had gotten too caught up in the fun they were having and it caused young Elsa to worry as she tried to tell Anna to slow down as older sister tried to keep up with her while making sure that she'll have a soft ply of snow to break her fall. After young Elsa realized what she done, she called for her parents, the King and Queen of Arendelle, for help and they brought their daughters to rock-like trolls that would be able to help both girls. The elderly ruler of the trolls, Grand Pabbie used his magic to cures the youngest princess by cleansing out every ounce of magic within her before altering her memories so she won't remember Elsa's powers, all while leaving the fun that they had in those moments. Afterward, Pabbie informs Elsa that it was crucial for her to learn control over her abilities, as he warns her that the dangers of her powers would make fear her enemy. In response, Agnarr assures Pabbie that he and Iduna will do whatever they can to keep Elsa's powers from harming those around her, including Anna; and because of her altered and erased memories of Elsa's magic Anna was left wondering why Elsa shut herself away from her and the world outside her new enclosed room. After that, and during the passing years as the sisters grew, Anna tries to reach out to Elsa by asking her if she "wants to build a snowman" or any other kinds of fun actives they could do together. Elsa's growing fears of her own powers and harming anyone with them again, however, kept Elsa from opening her door to Anna. No matter how much Elsa misses her sister's company and the fun times they had. When their parents died at sea, Anna tells Elsa through her closed door that they only have each other know all while begging her to open her door during that hard difficult time of loss, even thuogh Elsa had heard Anna and would want more an anything to be with her sister again, she couldn't find the courage that would have helped Elsa to finally open her door to Anna. Frozen Fever After years of being separated from each other, Elsa was deturmed to make Anna's birthday the best one ever, as a way to make up for the ones she had missed. Olaf's Frozen Adventure When the sisters came to the conclusion that they don't have a family tradition, due to the long years where Elsa kept herself away from Anna, Elsa apodized to her sister for being the reason that they don't have one. As Elsa went to talk Anna about it again with her and wasn't in her room when he did, Elsa finds her sister in the castle's attic as she looks for anything that would find to uncover what their holiday tradition is, but had ended up going through the trunk that contains her childhood belongings. Once Upon A Time Fanon While Elsa and Anna are sisters, there are fans who commonly treat Elsanna as a femslash ship; for when they feature them as non-sisters. Just as there are those who strongly prefer to keep Elsanna as a Family ship. Even thuogh Disney and Once Upon A Time have their own versions of the two sisters, their ship in both fandoms are of the same name and both the Disney film and the live-action TV series show the sisters' love for each other. As well as struggles that would hinder their bond before it becomes stronger. Fandom FAN FICTION : : DEVIANTART : : : : : TUMBLR : Trivia *In the Disney film, Ralph Breaks the Internet, Elsa and Anna appear as online versions of themselves known as "netizens", the inhabitants of the digital made world that lies within the real-life internet. Where they are two of the fourteen Disney Princesses that are from the expo-like Disney website, Oh My Disney. *In Kingdom Hearts III, both Else and Anna were revealed to be two of the new Princesses of Hearts, as they both have pure light in their hearts. **When Anna told Sora about her struggling bond with Elsa from when she began to shut her out, sometime after he had met the ice wielding Queen when she ran away from Arendelle, he began to see the sisters as him and Riku. As his friend had also did what he could to keep himself away from his friends as he believed that it was for their own protection, until Sora helped Riku to understand that he isn't a threat to them. Understanding where both of her sisters are coming from, Sora reassures Anna that she and Elsa can beccme close again as long as she doesn't give up on her. Gallery Disney Disney_Elsana_gift_2.gif Disney_Elsana_gift_1.gif FF_Elsana.png OFA_Elsana.jpg Anna_and_Elsa_(RBTI)_Render_by_Jannodisney.png Elsanna_Breaks_the_Internet.jpg RBIT_Anna_and_Elsa.jpg Once Upon A Time OuaT_Elsana_gif_1.gif OuaT_Elsana_gif_2.gif OuaT_Elsana_gif_3.gif OuaT_Elsana_gif_4.gif OuaT_Elsana_gif_5.gif OuaT_Elsana_gif_6.gif OuaT_Elsana_gif_7.gif OuaT_Elsana_gif_8.gif OuaT_Elsana_gif_9.gif OuaT_Elsana_gif_10.gif